Can I Get a Do-Over?
by AetherNather
Summary: Ittoki Otoya meets a beautiful man on the day of entrance exams, only to become his room mate. He keeps finding himself staring, maybe a little too much. Rated T for language.(Utapri rewrite, OtoyaxTokiya)


**Hey~! I really want to get back into writing, so I thought it'd be a good idea to basically do a rewrite of UtaPri, but I want to make this story really long.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters used in this chapter, nor do I own Uta no Prince-sama in any form or way.**

**Word count (not including A/N's): 1,186**

Otoya was scrambling to his exam room. He had been helping that girl with the pinkish hair find her class. She was cute, but something seemed a bit off with her eyes. Anyway, class. Running. Otoya was going to be late at this rate. They had let them loose to walk around the school so they could get used to the surroundings, and that's how he met up with the girl at the front gate. He was just wandering around outside and, boom! some random girl trying to get into an exam. Otoya was thanked wherever he came from for being blessed with an athletic ability as he slid-literally, slid-into the rather large classroom as soon as the bell's melodic ding ringed throughout the school, notifying everybody that he was close to being too late. Well, that didn't look good.

His eyes glanced to the orange headed teacher behind a rather large and extravagant desk sitting proudly in the front of the classroom. (gold plated and all. fancy.) He vaguely recognized the man from a television show. He couldn't really remember the name...it started with an H? or a R? Realizing that he was standing in front of about, oh, thirty people and looking like a complete idiot, the redhead blushed slightly and hung his head. He dragged his feet to the nearest desk, to the right of some guy with blue hair. It was dark blue, and his eyes were too. He just looked so...pretty. Is it weird to say that about a guy? Oh, gosh, but his face and structure were just so intriguing. He didn't particularly look like a girl, his face was soft and rigid at the same time in a sweet balance. The bluenette's eyes were staring at Otoya rather intently and fiercely. Otoya smiled his usual warm smile and faced the front of the room, suddenly feeling awkward. He could feel the guy staring at him. Now that he thought about it, the blue guy looked kind of familiar too, but he couldn't remember his name at all. Maybe he saw him somewhere before. At the orphanage, maybe at one of their little events? Nah, couldn't be that. He couldn't for the life of him remember. Was that why he was staring at Otoya? Did he recognize Otoya too? Maybe that was it. Either way, that stare suddenly made Otoya feel pressured, so much that a shudder ran up his spine. He could hear a small, short chuckle come from his left, from that guy. "Cold?" he mused. Otoya looked at him, startled. His voice was so smooth and relaxing that he was caught off guard. "Y-yea…" Otoya replied, turning his head back to the front, eyes wide.

"Alright you guys, you've taken exams before, you know the drill." the teacher's powerful voice boomed from the front of the room, "No talking, no phones, no cheating, your normal exam rules." He paused for what seemed an excruciatingly long moment, glancing over the room. "That means no singing, either." A couple of students laughed, and the rest were probably too nervous to. "These are the tests." he held up a large stack of papers, "And we'll be sampling all of you guys' singing individually after you finish this test." Otoya gulped, his heart racing. This was the one day that could change his fate completely. He could finally achieve his dream-as long as he finished this test well, of course.

The ginger teacher made his way down the row, passing a stack of papers down each one. He finally got to Otoya, the last row in the room, and walked back to his original spot on the desk. "Your time begins now. Good luck."

* * *

Otoya stretched, walking out of the recording room. They were just dismissed. That guy that he had sat next to in the exam room was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared after the exam. Was he going to take the recording test? It's not like it really had anything to do with Otoya, but...he was just worried.

He sighed, giving up on even attempting to try to figure it out. It would end up hurting his brain too much, and he just wanted to get back home and rest.

The easiest way to get home would probably be to walk, but he could always call a cab, except it was kind of a hassle to. The orphanage was a bit too far to walk back to-especially in this weather. Otoya was, in fact, exhausted, too, so it probably wouldn't be best for him to walk home. Sighing, the redhead pulled out his phone, dialing the cab service number that he knew by heart.

After the phone call, he paced his way to the school entrance, which was further away than he would have liked. He walked slowly, humming to the tune of "Amazing Grace" while he made his way down the hall. He was nearing the entrance, and he spotted a bench right by the door. He sighed out low, slumping onto the bench when he finally reached it. It had been a while since he had been that stressed out and nervous. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like if-and that's only if-he got to debut. It'd probably be practically insanity. And the fact that they would have to debut alone…Otoya got stressed just thinking about it. He decided to simply stare at the ground until the cab got there, playing with his rosary.

Otoya heard steps coming his way, but he didn't bother to look up. Whoever it was probably was going to ignore him anyway, and Otoya was too tired to have some cheerful response. He just wanted to go home and take a long nap.

The steps were gradually getting louder. Now that he was listening, Otoya noticed that the person's steps had a certain rhythm to them. It was difficult to explain. It was almost like a waltz, he thought, the pattern they walked in. ONE two three FOUR five six. Louder, they were almost in front of him. He could almost hear how graceful this person was. They definitely had experience in dancing. He saw a pair of sleek black shoes stop in front of him. So it was a man.

"What are you waiting on?" The man said. That voice. He recognized that voice. Otoya looked up, his fiery eyes meeting a pair of icy ones. It was that guy. The one he sat next to during the exam. The redhead's eyes almost widened in surprise, the man's beauty had astonished him yet again. Otoya stared at him, taking him in. Probably for too long. What was he waiting on again? He was….waiting for a cab, he had to remind himself.

"I'm waiting on my cab…" his voice trailed off, he looked out the glass doors. Was he nervous, still?

The guy sat down next to me. He even sat gracefully. It was insane.

"I'm waiting for my ride, too." The blue haired guy sighed.

And that was the last thing either of them said.

**It'd really be great if you could just leave a review-I don't care what it says, but it really motivates me to write. (Also, on a side note, I'm writing for a thing called writeworld on tumblr which will give you a sentence and you have to write a story on it. They might be original stories or fanfiction, who knows?)**


End file.
